


Notice me!!

by Psychofreak29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Gen, Oikawa Tooru Being Oikawa Tooru, Protective Third-years, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychofreak29/pseuds/Psychofreak29
Summary: Oikawa has been jealous of teams that have female managers, and has heard that Karasuno has a total hottie as manager. He didn't care at first, but when he met her, his flirty side comes out.





	Notice me!!

Flirting with girls has been one of the huge points of Oikawa Tooru's life. A way to enjoy life, he once said. His popularity always attracts girls towards him and he likes that.

\-----

It was the preliminary matches for the Spring High, and while Oikawa usually stays focused on the games, the rumors spread about Karasuno had shocked him. The amount of recognition they collected in such a short time was honestly, very impressive.

"Hey hey, Karasuno's Number 10 can really jump high!"  
"Yeah, and that genius setter of theirs, the King of the Court!"  
"That Serve-and-Block duo Number 11 and 12 are amazing!"

News about the player's performances was fairly common, so the brunette wasn't surprised. Among volleyball players, skills like that aren't hard to find. But, there is one thing that the "Grand King" Oikawa Tooru is envious of in Karasuno.

Female Managers.  
How he really wished Aoba Johsai had one.

"Have you heard? That black-haired manager from Karasuno is a total hottie!" Yahaba exclaimed, as they were changing clothes after the matches. "I know right? That little blonde cutie too!" Another adds. "Man, i wish Seijoh has a manager..." 

Oikawa simply shrugs. "Maybe we'll find one soon~" he says. It's true that a lot of girls would do anything to get closer to him, but none of them wanted to be a manager and study volleyball for them. The brunette then excused himself, and went out the changing room to rendezvous with the coaches. 

On the way, he was humming in happiness on how their match has turned out, and didn't pay attention to the way as he bumped into a  fair skinned girl with glasses and raven-black hair.

Raven-black, just like the team she is in.

"Uwaah, i'm sorry, i didn't see where i was going." Oikawa exclaimed and helped the girl pick up all the papers that fell from when they bumped into each other. The girl simply answers "it's fine", and picked up more of the fallen papers.

Taking a close look, Yahaba was right- she is a total hottie. He couldn't stop staring at the focused look on her face as she rearranges the papers. "Hey, you're pretty cute aren't you~?" The brunette said, smirking slightly. He expected the girl to blush or stammer from being complimented like that (just like any other girl would) but she simply nodded, thanking him for both the compliment and the help.

Oikawa was dumbfounded. He had never found a girl as cold and poise as this certain ravenette. His interest spiked, and his small smirk turned into a grin. 

"Name's Oikawa Tooru, you must've heard of me. What's your name?" He asks. "I bet your name is as beautiful as your face." The girl stared at the male with an uninterested look, before answering. "Kiyoko. Kiyoko Shimizu."

How happy Oikawa was when he knew he was right. Her name really is as beautiful as her face. The setter smiled and hummed in reply. "Hmm.. i see i see. What a beautiful name, Shimizu-chan. Hey, mind giving me your phone number?"

A straightforward question.  
"Sorry, i cannot give you my phone number. There is no guarantee of what you'll do with it." Kiyoko replied sternly before excusing herself and walking off. "...what a cold person..." he mumbled to himself. "Well, i guess that's what makes her attractive."

Oh no no. If you think Oikawa targets Kiyoko for her beauty, you're partly wrong. Don't you think that earning the attention of a beauty would spike up his popularity? His fans might go all crazy about this too. A very effective way of gaining more popularity.

He smirked in delight as the girl walks away towards the turn. Iwaizumi, who seemed to have finished changing too, saw the brunette standing there.

"Oi Shittykawa, what's with that face? It's creepy." He insults the taller one right away. "That's mean, Iwa-chan. Isn't it normal to feel happy and challenged because of a girl?"

Iwaizumi sighs. "Then you must be talking about Karasuno's manager. I just saw her walk away from you." The ace gave the other a sharp glance. "Did you do anything bad?"  
"Of course not! I just asked for her name and number!"

"You just want her to notice you right? You're only taking this as a challenge aren't you? You're supposed to focus on the matches though." The spiky-haired man complained. Oikawa simply giggled and starts walking away. "Well, it's fun and there's no harm in it, right Iwa-chan~?"

Iwaizumi got fed up and lightly hit the taller one's shoulder. "Don't go crying to me if things go wrong." The brunette swore that he won't, and continued to walk alongside Iwaizumi to meet up with the coaches.

~

"Shimizu-chan~" Oikawa greeted as Kiyoko- along with Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara- just finished their match against Johzenji. Kiyoko turned her head to see the brunette and was about to greet him back (since she's polite) but Daichi and Sugawara seemed to have noticed.

"Ah, Oikawa. What business do you have with our manager?" Daichi asked with his stern voice, while Sugawara stared at the other setter in slight disgust. "Sawamura-kun, don't be so stern~ i just want to talk with her for a little."

This earned a gasp from Suga as he protectively raised both of his arms in front of the girl. "Oikawa... you're not going to hit on her, are you?" He asked. "Oh no no, i'm just-"

As Oikawa spoke, the four Karasuno third-years ran for it.   
"RUN FOR IT!!!"  
"UWAAH OIKAWA'S TRYING TO HIT ON KIYOKOOOO"  
"THIS IS BAD, WE HAVE TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM"

Kiyoko simply ran with them amused, seeing how protective her friends are- leaving Seijoh's setter dumbfounded. "What did i even do...?"

-

Seeing the four seniors come back panting heavily, Yachi approached them. "Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, Asahi-san, Shimizu-san, why were you all running?" She asked, giving them a drink. Shimizu thanked her and drank the water before laughing. "Someone just tried to hit on me, that's all."

Yachi sighed. "Again? You must be really popular around here. The match against Wakutani is going to start soon, so we'd better get ready."

-

The match against Wakutani was successful, and Karasuno walks out of the court happily. They were going to face Aoba Johsai next, and they look forward to it. "Man~ Seijoh again. We'll definitely get our revenge!" Sugawara said, riling up the others.

Oikawa on the other hand, couldn't stop grinning.

"Oikawa... you're being creepy." Matsukawa complained with Hanamaki snickering from behind him. "Oh shut up, is it bad to get excited?" Oikawa retorted with an irritated face. "Just chill man, your grin is creeping everyone out."

The time has came, and the Karasuno vs. Aoba Johsai starts. The only thing on everyone's minds were winning, and so the intense match goes on.

-

Aoba Johsai still couldn't believe their loss, and went out of the court with gloomy faces. Some cried, while the others walked silently. They were congratulated by the rest of their team, and went to change clothes and go back home.

Oikawa went for some fresh air first though. He stared at the evening sky, breathing in the cool breeze of the spring. The brunette stayed silent, until silent footsteps were heard from behind him.

"Iwa-chan, i'm still-" He stopped in his sentence realizing that the person approaching him was not Iwaizumi, but Kiyoko instead. He gave her the best smile he could at the time, but Kiyoko stayed straightfaced.

"Don't stay outside too long. You'll catch a cold." She started. "Also... good game. Karasuno and Seijoh should have more matches together."

Oikawa stared at the ground and chuckled. "Alright, Shimizu-chan. Good game."

"Also, can i still have your number?"  
"No. Good evening."

The raven-haired girl walked away, and the brunette smiled to himself. "Okay, okay. I guess it wouldn't be that easy."


End file.
